


Wandering Child

by SaberAltered



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Post loss of family, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: Cece and Shaun bond after the destruction of the Institute.





	Wandering Child

**Author's Note:**

> My last fic of 2017! This is the sequel to “Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again”, which I wrote back in August. Like “Wishing”, the title is taken from Phantom of the Opera.

It took Cece a while to open up to Shaun. She never thought she would be able to look at his face without thinking of what could have been, had the bombs never fell. Nate would have been alive, Nora would have been okay, and Shaun would have had a normal childhood. They would have been happy, but... shit happened, and Cece had no choice but to face the music. She had a synth nephew to raise, protect, and love with all her heart.

One morning, soon after the Institute had been destroyed, Shaun had asked his aunt about her glory days. Cece had spent the following week traveling back to Sanctuary so she could locate her cast recordings. When she returned from that trip, she sat him down, and played him all of her old shows. A goofy grin appeared on his face whenever Cece said, “This here was my character.”

“Can you still sing like that?” He’d ask.

Some of the notes she sang back in the day were quite high, and she had fallen out of practice. But she did sing a few of her old solos for him.

She couldn’t say she was surprised when Shaun had told her that he wished he could sing like her - performing ran in the Kasun family - but she could definitely say she was beyond excited to teach him everything she knew. She taught him to sing, and showed him the basics of tap dance. When the Nathaniel Kasun theater opened up, he jumped at the opportunity to help her direct their first show.

Throughout the rehearsals for _Into the Woods_ , Shaun would take notes, read lines for anyone who had forgotten theirs, and help with DJ’ing the music.

On opening night, he helped usher audience members to their seats, and then came backstage to help the actors with their quick changes. During intermission, he joined his aunt for a quick session of star-gazing.

“That’s one thing I don’t miss about the old world,” Cece said. “Before the war, you could hardly see any stars in the sky. The light from all the buildings drowned them out. Now, you can see all of the Milky Way, and it’s the most beautiful thing. Your father would have loved it.”

“Father said that the outside world was dangerous, and that we shouldn’t leave the Institute.”

“I meant Father’s father. Nate,” Cece clarified. “He used to go camping with my dad whenever they had the chance. They’d drive way out in the country, and when they got back, Nate would tell us all about what he’d seen.”

“Do you miss him?” Shaun asked.

“Only every day. I know he would have been proud of you,” She said before kissing the boy on the forehead. She checked her Pip-Boy to find out that fifteen minutes had passed. “Crap. Intermission ends in five minutes. If you could hurry on over to the lobby and give them the five-minute warning, I would appreciate it.”

“Sure.”

“Thank you, Shaun.”

The young synth went back inside, but not before helping his aunt up so she could get ready for Act Two. Cece thanked him, and treated him to a bouquet of hubflowers after the show. He truly was a great kid. He wasn’t the nephew she was expecting, but she sure loved him with all her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
